


Naughty List

by Toffle



Series: IwaOi Christmas Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaoi Christmas Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffle/pseuds/Toffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa remembers a moment from childhood and shares it with Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for the IwaOi Christmas Week. The theme was Naughty or Nice?

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa looked up from his place on floor towards Iwaizumi lounging on his bed. He had a magazine about two inches from his face and didn't show a single sign that he had heard Oikawa at all. Well that wouldn't do.

“Iwa-chan~?” Oikawa dragged the words outs, long and whiny, but Iwaizumi continued to ignore him and turned a page over. Oikawa huffed and sat up from the floor, climbing up onto the bed. “Don't just ignore me. I know you can hear me.”

“And I lament that every single day.” Iwaizumi brought the magazine down slightly to peer over the top of it. Oikawa's face was just visible over the edge reminding Iwaizumi of a manga that was popular recently.

Oikawa huffed and reached forward, pressing the magazine down flat against Iwaizumi's face causing him to shout. The foot that connected to his ribs made Oikawa let go and sent him sideways on the bed. “So violent, Iwa-chan! What if you broke my ribs! What if I had to go to hospital and couldn't play in the next tournament cause somebody's huge foot took me out.”

“I guess I'll be joining you there with a broken nose! Hell Oikawa, what did you want?”

Oikawa sat up on his elbows and looked across to Iwaizumi glaring at him. “Huh?”

“Do not tell me, after all of that, that you forgot.” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and Oikawa smiled back sheepishly. He tried to back track the last few minutes of thought, and Iwaizumi used the silence to pick up where he left off in the magazine.

The moment didn't last long. Oikawa recalled his train of thought with a sharp cry of success making Iwaizumi cringe. He nudged him with his knee but Oikawa ignored it and pushed the magazine away. “Do you remember when we were six?”

“That's vague, Oikawa. Remember what, exactly?” Iwaizumi dropped the magazine over the edge of the bed, a lost cause to Oikawa's pestering. Oikawa grinned back in victory.

“Back when it was Christmas time and we'd gotten a hold of all those foreign movies from my aunt?”

“...The ones with all the subtitles and bad dubbing? Well yeah, they lasted us more than one Christmas.”

“Good, 'cause I'm not talking about other holidays. I'm talking about  _that_ one in particular. Remember anything else?” Oikawa shuffled closer, all toothy smiles and mischievous intent. He wouldn't blame Iwaizumi for not remembering, they were very young at the time. Oikawa wasn't sure how he'd remembered it himself.

Iwaizumi turned over to rest his head on his hand, searching Oikawa's face for an answer he clearly wasn't finding in his own head. Oikawa covered his mouth to hide a giggle.

“No, I don't remember anything else.” Iwaizumi gave up and reached over to tug Oikawa's hand back down on to the sheets, taking it into his own. “What did you remember? You look like a cat who caught a bird.”

“A canary.” Oikawa snickered, running over the details in his mind. He cleared his throat. “Okay so, after we watched all of those films, we spent weeks pestering our parents about Santa and y'know naturally they humoured us. Only when it came to Christmas, I woke up to a 'literal' gift from the big red guy, and you... didn't.”

Iwaizumi frowned but motioned for Oikawa to continue.

“I came over to your house all 'look at this, look at this!' and you were... actually you were pretty upset. You thought Santa had put you on the Naughty List and-”

“And didn't get me anything because I'd somehow been bad. I didn't even get coal.”

“Ah, you remembered!”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and gave Oikawa a pointed look. “Because someone is digging up suppressed childhood memories.”  
  
“Were you traumatised Iwa-chan? Did Santa bringing you nothing ruin your childhood?”  
  
Iwaizumi scoffed and nudged Oikawa's leg again. “Absolutely not. The only reason I didn't get anything was because my mother forgot to write 'Santa', instead of 'Mum' on the label.”

“I remember that!”

“I also said that you should have been on the Naughty List, because you spent a week telling me that aliens were coming to kidnap us away from our parents, all because you saw a bright light in the sky.”

Oikawa's jaw dropped and he snatched his hand back, holding it to his chest. “It  _was_ an alien! It was even on the news!”

“It was a satellite. We argued all week about it.”  
  
“Y'know, maybe it was 'Santa' making his rounds early! How else does a guy travel the world... No, Santa could be an alien! I mean it makes sense right? To travel _that_ fast in such a short time, surely you'd need like warp speed engines. Flying reindeer and magic is a bit too convenient.”  
  
Iwaizumi sat up and looked down at Oikawa with more judgement than Oikawa thought he was capable of. He almost missed the sparkle of amusement in Iwaizumi's eyes.

“Are you telling me that you can accept that aliens exist, but not magic?”

“I'm telling you that we can't be the only planet with life out there, and that magic is made up to provide explanations for the things they didn't have the science for, way back when.”  
  
Iwaizumi laughed. Oikawa watched him cross his legs and lean forward on his arms. “You are a total hypocrite, Oikawa!”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are! You can't say that one unproven thing exists, but another unproven thing doesn't.”  
  
Oikawa huffed and sat up to face Iwaizumi. This was unquestionable, how could Iwaizumi argue against it? Oikawa leant in close enough that Iwaizumi had to lean backwards to avoid his scrutiny.

“Are you telling me, Iwa-chan, that you believe in magic?”

“I'm telling you that your science hasn't found life on other planets yet, and neither has it found 'magic'. Both are in the same boat.”

“How could you even think that?! They're two completely different things and logically, logically, there must be life else where. Even if the evidence isn't entirely there, it's just common sense.” Oikawa stood up and pointed to a poster of the solar system, almost as old as himself, on the wall. Iwaizumi followed the arc of his arm and gave the poster a cursory once over. Pluto still sat proudly alongside the other planets.

“There is literally no way we are alone.”

Iwaizumi remained silent, ignoring Oikawa's growing frustration. Oikawa glared down at him and waited, wondering what had suddenly taken Iwaizumi's attention away from the very important topic at hand.

Just before Oikawa could demand a response, Iwaizumi looked up at him and then swept his legs out from beneath him. Oikawa hit the mattress with a thwump and a yelp. 

“Iwa-chan what was that for!?”  
  
His view of the ceiling was replace by Iwaizumi's head. He wore a familiar cheeky grin that always caused Oikawa's heart to skip a beat.

“Oikawa do you know what happens to people who don't believe in magic?”

Oikawa squinted up at him. Where was he going with with an odd question like that? “Nothing, because it doesn't exist.”

“That's a shame.” Iwaizumi sighed and leant down closer to Oikawa. Oikawa tried to not focus on the sudden loss of personal space.

“Why is it a shame?”

Iwaizumi was way too close. All it would take was just one swift tug to close the space between them. This was clearly an abuse of power here. Who did Iwaizumi think he was kidding? Oikawa had used this trick himself more than once. Maybe he'd just have ruin what ever moment Iwaizumi was aiming to create. Iwaizumi would not distract him from this debate.

Oikawa lost focus the moment Iwaizumi opened his mouth to reply. Ultimately distracted by the proximity of his lips.

“It's a shame because people who don't believe in magic, don't receive any gifts.” Iwaizumi pulled away before Oikawa could react and pushed himself off of the bed. Oikawa stared after him, a little lost to the moment. That wasn't what he had expected. That was mean. In fact, that wasn't fair at all.

Iwaizumi laughed and picked up the magazine from the floor. He waved it at Oikawa and turned tail through the bedroom door before Oikawa could retaliate.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa sat up and leant over the edge of the bed, dumbfounded. “You can't just do that. That doesn't win an argument!”

Iwaizumi disappeared down the stairs in the hallway that Oikawa could see out to.

“You realised you just called yourself Santa right?!” Oikawa shouted after him, quickly pushing himself up to hop off the bed and chase after him. “Hey, hey, this counts as running away I hope you know?”

He stopped at the top of the stairs, red cheeked and annoyed. Iwaizumi had paused on the last step and turned to look up at him. He gave Oikawa the widest smirk.

Oikawa squawked. “This is why you're on the Naughty List, Hajime!”

Iwaizumi's laughter rang throughout the whole house.


End file.
